To be, Or not to be
by Sierra Hawkins
Summary: The war ravaged Cybertron. Can a not-so-happy Decepticon general survive the Autobot Base when he is left there, alone and injured? Will old friends still be friends? A Decepticon usually doesn't fare well in a base full of Autobots. A bit OOC and AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey!  
So, this idea has been floating around in my head for a while so... here is the first chapter! Beware! I already have the next few chapters ready so more updates ahead!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers.

* * *

The dimly lit halls of the Decepticon Prison, in Kaon, were empty, albeit for some echoes of screams. Ironhide trudged down the hall, heading to Starscream to report for a mission. He hated his life. He hated himself. He hated Starscream. Being a Decepticon was not as easy as it looked. Ironhide looked at the Autobots as happy mechs who could do whatever they wanted. How nice. But Ironhide was constrained here because leaving would be a suicide mission. Ironhide braced himself as he rounded the corner to find Starscream, scheming to overthrow Megatron. Again.

"Ironhide," said Starscream as said mech approached. "You have a new mission."

"Yes, you stated that very clearly in the total of ten messages you sent me," replied Ironhide bitterly.

"Of course," replied Starscream. "So cheerful as always. You are to go to Iacon and retrieve any sparklings."

"A sparkling?" exclaimed Ironhide. "They're all dead! Gone! Blasted to the pit! Iacon is destroyed!"

"I know!" snarled Starscream.

"…So, then why are you telling me to find one?"

"Don't you get aftheaded with me!" snapped Starscream. "Megatron told me to!"

"Ah, still being controlled I see."

"I AM NOT BEING CONTROLLED!" Ironhide almost found it fun to annoy Starscream. An entertaining activity to do when there were no battles or missions.

"Yes, of course," replied Ironhide sarcastically.

"GO!" screamed Starscream, his voice reaching levels Ironhide couldn't dream of producing.

"Okay, okay!" said Ironhide. "I'm going! Primus, don't have to get all glitch-headed about it…"

"I SAID GO!" Ironhide snickered as he ran out of the base before Starscream did something stupid. Not that he cared though. Ironhide sighed as he changed into his alt mode and sped out of the city, heading towards the space bridge. Iacon WAS on the other fragging side of the planet.

_Iacon…_

Jazz looked on in despair at the burning rubble that used to be most glorious city in the western hemisphere. Jazz quickly brought himself out of his moping and straightened up. He had a mission to complete. Find any survivors. Ratchet and First Aid were back at base, waiting to patch up anyone they found. Jazz, Prowl, Wheeljack, Hound, Bluestreak, and the twins were out searching. They had all split up, there was just too much land to cover. Jazz walked down the small hill and began searching through the rubble. Hours and hours passed, and no luck on even a trace of a spark signature. Jazz had almost reached the center of the city now, where the most damage was made. Unfortunately, this was very close to the youth sectors, where the remainder of femmes, sparklings, and younglings were. The large building was completely blasted to the ground, and dead bodies were everywhere. Jazz reckoned the Autobots didn't see this part yet. Jazz decided to take a look in the ruins of the building, just in case. More hours of tireless searching, and still nothing. Jazz's spark clenched tightly. No more femmes. No more sparklings. How in Primus's name was their race supposed to reproduce? Megatron was mad. Insane. Completely out of his processor insane. Jazz vented hard before turning around to head back to headquarters after a fruitless search. A quiet clicking sound caught his audio receptor's attention. The sound was so soft, Jazz had to block out all other sounds except that clicking. It got louder and louder as Jazz neared a rather strangely shaped pile of rubble, almost looked like a small shelter of some sort. Jazz's spark pulse heightened as he tore at the metal, pieces flying behind him. His optics widened and he sputtered as he saw two big blue optics stare back at him. A sparkling. Jazz couldn't believe it.

"Primus…!" Jazz whispered, and he finished uncovering the poor thing. The sparkling was yellow, strange color. It was so small, so fragile, just big enough to fit in Prime's hand. Speaking of Prime, though Jazz. He was about to make a call when something hard slammed right into his stomach area, causing Jazz to back away in pain. His optics focused on what had hit him, and was horrified to see red optics.

"Back away," growled the Decepticon. Jazz didn't move. He didn't know what to do. This mech was extremely large, too large for Jazz to even attempt to fight. There was no way Jazz could just run away either, leaving the sparkling doomed. Especially considering how TIRED Jazz was.

"Back _away_," repeated the 'con. Jazz still didn't move.

"Make me punk," said Jazz. "You get that sparklin' over my sparkless body." The mech glowered at him, two enormous cannons appearing on his forearms.

"Those peashooters of yers don' scare me," stated Jazz bravely. "So leave the poor sparklin' be you glitch." Jazz expected the Decepticon to kill him right then and there, but he didn't. Instead he grabbed Jazz and the sparkling, securing them together with an energy ring.

"Let's go," said the mech. "We're going to Kaon Prison." Jazz's energon lines froze. The dreaded Decepticon prison. There were rumors and stories about that place, and they were all sick. Disgusting. Horrifying. Jazz prayed to Primus and anyone else he could think of to come save him.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Epic? Failure? Leave it in a review.

~Sierra


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya!  
Chapter 2 has arrived! *cue music* Anyways, hope you like it. Sometimes I feel like I'm butchering Ironhide's personality too much. Eh. Whatever.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers.  
_

* * *

_

__

Kaon Prison.

Jazz sat uncomfortably in his cell. The little sparkling was next to him, thankfully in recharge. The cute little thing had fallen asleep on the way to the prison. Ironhide was his captor's name. Jazz glared daggers into the mech standing guard in front of his cell. Ironhide stood rigidly; his back to Jazz's hating optics.

* * *

Ironhide stood in front of the Autobot's cell. What was his designation? Oh right. Jazz. Strange. Ironhide could practically feel the sullen anger radiating from Jazz, and Ironhide almost winced. Sometimes he thought about why he was still here. With the Decepticons. He hated it. He would do anything to leave. Ironhide could tell he had a soft spot somewhere deep down inside himself. And he constantly berated himself for it. When he had seen that sparkling, so helplessly alone in the wreckage he- Ironhide immediately stopped himself. No. This was not him. He was not some weak mech who cared for anyone but himself. Ironhide vented, the sudden gush of air whirling over the sparkling. Who woke up.

* * *

Jazz prepared himself for the worst as the sparkling came online again. Ironhide vented, sending air whooshing at the sparkling. Who giggled. Jazz smiled, watching the sparkling giggle as he tried to catch the invisible movement. Ironhide turned around to see what was happening, and he stared at the giggling sparkling.

"Get him to stop," ordered Ironhide. "It's annoying." Jazz tried to soothe the sparkling, who eventually went back into recharge. Primus it was so young. Jazz was getting bored, and when he got bored, bad things tended to happen. Or good things. It really depended.

"So, Ironhide," said Jazz. "When do we get out?"

"Don't know," replied Ironhide. "You get out whenever you get out. Or when Megatron comes down." Ironhide could see the Autobot visibly tense at the name.

"Mm hm…" mumbled Jazz. "So, why do ya guys want a sparklin'?"

"Megatron's idea, not mine," said Ironhide. "Just following orders."

"…You don't like doing that, do you?"

"Doing what?"

"Following orders." Ironhide's gaze hardened as he stared down Jazz.

"What makes you think that?" growled Ironhide.

"Oh, I dunno," replied Jazz casually. "Just seems like ya don't." Ironhide was genuinely impressed by how calm Jazz was. Most prisoners were twitchy, or they just lost it. Screaming and shouting for help. Ironhide let his optics wander to the recharging sparkling. It was so cute- WHOA. No. Ironhide almost slapped himself.

* * *

Jazz stared curiously at Ironhide, who had suddenly tensed for some reason. Eh. Whatever. He's got his own problems. Jazz yawned and stretched out, ready to get some much needed recharge. Ironhide tensed up even more as footsteps approached and a figure stepped into the dim light, revealing Soundwave.

"Megatron requires prisoners," stated Soundwave in his monotone voice.

"Why?" questioned Ironhide. His attitude had instantly changed from about to explode to laziness.

"He commands it."

"Wow. That totally answers the question."

"You do not need answer. Give me prisoners."

"Why don't you get them yourselves?" drawled Ironhide.

"You possess unlocking code."

"…Oh right." Jazz chuckled quietly. Ironhide was not the brightest lightbulb out there. Jazz started paying attention when Ironhide would not budge.

"Megatron demands prisoners," said Soundwave. "Give me code."

"What if I don't wanna?" replied Ironhide, beginning to toy with the communications officer.

"Death." Jazz tensed up. Was Ironhide protecting them? No of course not. He had brought them here in the first place. But of course, he could've just taken the sparkling and killed Jazz…

"NOW." Soundwave's voice rose in volume. Ironhide didn't reply. Soundwave began to pull out a weapon, and Ironhide sighed.

"Fine. Just go back to whatever you were doing," said Ironhide. "I'll _personally _deliver them to the boss."

"Soundwave must."

"NO. I will."

"…Fine." With that Soundwave left, leaving it eerily silent again. Ironhide leaned down, bring his face eye-level to Jazz's.

"Contact your leader," he said. Jazz's processor whirled.

"What…?"

"Don't be a dumb aft," said Ironhide. "Call your leader. Communicate with him. Send him a message."

"…Why?"

"Don't you want to get out of here?" hissed Ironhide. Jazz was completely puzzled. Why would a Decepticon help him escape?

"…It's a trap," stated Jazz.

"No!" hissed Ironhide. "I'm helping you here, and slaggit, don't make me call him myself!" Jazz stared at Ironhide, and Ironhide stared back.

"Megatron and Starscream need to get their afts handed to them again," Ironhide finally said. "They've been getting pompous and dammit! It's getting annoying, being forced to follow orders just because they think they're all high and mighty." Jazz looked on in wonder at this mech. A Decepticon, helping an Autobot and sparkling escape, defying his own orders. Jazz finally decided to speak up about the questions and thoughts eating away at him.

"…Why didn't you just kill me?" asked Jazz. "You could've just taken the sparklin'." Ironhide snarled and turned away, his optics cast downwards.

"It's not…honorable," Ironhide finally replied.

"Honorable?" repeated Jazz. "I thought 'cons didn't care 'bout no honor and justice scrap."

"I'm nothing like them," growled Ironhide. "You think I like it here? You think ANYONE likes it here?"

"Well, no."

"Hmph. Destroying the whole universe, conquering worlds, killing, all that I could deal with. But now? Megatron's out of his processor! Killing femmes, and sparklings…!"

"He's just going to kill this little guy?"

"Probably. Which is why _you should make that call._"

"…So, you want to save the sparklin'."

"MAKE THE CALL."

* * *

Hehe, Jazz annoys Ironhide. Hoped you liked it! Please review!

~Sierra


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all!  
Yee haw! Chapter 3 is up! Hope you like it! Sorry it's so short.

Disclaimer: Um, yeah... I don't Transformers and stuff.

_

* * *

___

Autobot Headquarters…

Optimus paced across his office, just waiting for news of Jazz. No one had seen him since his team had split up to search for survivors. Optimus mentally berated himself. What was he thinking? Decepticons were still lurking around, and he was sending mechs by themselves to search for survivors that weren't there. He wasn't much of leader. Zeta Prime had just been reported dead the day before, and Optimus found himself being promoted from field commander to Prime. Optimus's head snapped up as the main screen crackled to life. There was no visual, but nonetheless Optimus sagged in relief when he heard his third in command's voice.

"Optimus? Optimus Prime, please respond."

"Jazz! Where are you? Your team reported back here hours ago!"

"Erm…well, I'm in Kaon Prison. An unknown Decepticon captured me and the sparklin'."

"Sparkling?"

"Oh, yeah, guess what I found in the youth sectors?"

"Primus…"

"So you coming to rescue me or what? I've got one hell of a cell guard watchin' me, and I'm getting bored." Oh Jazz, staying optimistic as usual.

"Don't worry my friend, we're coming for you." With that, Jazz cut the transmission. Optimus stormed into the main room.

"Any remaining soldiers ready for combat come with me!" he shouted. "Jazz is in Kaon Prison!"

* * *

_Kaon Prison…_

Jazz was leaning against the wall, watching as Ironhide downed yet another cube of energon, coughing up some of it.

"Is it really that nasty?" asked Jazz.

"You have no fragging idea," replied Ironhide. "We're running low, so they've had to dilute the stuff." Suddenly the alarms blared and Barricade's voice came over the speakers.

"Autobot intruders, I repeat Autobot intruders," he said. "Heading towards sector 7, level C3, Alpha cells." Jazz readied himself and picked up the sparkling as Ironhide unlocked the cell.

"Looks like your buddies are here," said Ironhide. "Hurry, they're coming down the stairs." Jazz started running, but stopped.

"Thanks," he said. Ironhide just shrugged.

"I'm slagged anyways," said Ironhide. "Now go. Before reinforcements arri…" Too late. The other wall was blasted apart, revealing Starscream and Megatron himself, followed by many drones. Down the stairs came Optimus Prime, Prowl, Bluestreak, Hound, and Air Raid. Megatron immediately engaged in combat with Optimus Prime, and Ironhide had to jump out of the crossfire. Starscream, being the coward he was, had not engaged in battle, but was instead targeting Jazz. Jazz couldn't keep dodging for very long, especially with the sparkling in his arms, who was now awake and wailing.

"Jazz!" shouted Bluestreak as he went to help him. Starscream easily swiped the sniper aside, leaving Jazz vulnerable again. Starscream powered up his null ray, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Jazz waited for the attack, covering the sparkling with his body as much as he could. Out of the corner of his vision range, Jazz spotted a black blob that launched at Starscream, knocking the large mech over. Ironhide. Jazz took the chance and handed off the sparkling to Bluestreak, who immediately took off, going up the stairs with Air Raid following. Starscream and Ironhide were now wrestling on the ground, Ironhide having the advantage of being heavier. Seeing that Jazz was safe and free, Optimus changed tactics.

"Autobots, retreat!" he ordered. Casting a quick glance at Ironhide, Jazz dashed up the stairs followed by the other Autobots. Megatron roared in fury and turned to Ironhide.

"This is YOUR fault," he growled. "And failure results in punishment."

"Up your aft," growled Ironhide. Megatron lashed out at Ironhide, leaving a large gash over Ironhide's left optic. Ironhide turned away from the angry optics of Megatron and carefully let a hand slide over the new, stinging scar.

"Have you forgotten which side you belong to?" asked Megatron.

"No," replied Ironhide bitterly. He was painfully aware which side he was on.

"Hm," replied Megatron. "Starscream, we shall dispose of this one." Starscream stared incredulously at Megatron.

"What?" screeched Starscream. "That makes absolutely no sense at all! We're low on…" Starscream stopped as Megatron's optics narrowed and he growled.

"Of course, my Lord," said Starscream.

"...It's time we made a move. Tomorrow, we will make a full-scale attack on the Autobots' base."

* * *

A Decepticon guard stood by the main doors to Kaon Prison. Suddenly the base erupted into cheering.

"Hm, maybe Barricade finally downed an entire gallon of energon," muttered the guard to himself.

* * *

Sooooo, there it is. I know the reasons for getting rid of Ironhide aren't that good, but I swear the story gets better. Please review!

~Sierra


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings citizens of planet Earth!  
So, anyways, here's chapter 4! Yay! It's longer! Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS OR ANY THE CHARACTERS.

_

* * *

_

_Next day, Autobot Base…_

Ratchet sat calmly in the lounge with many other Autobots, sipping a nice cube of energon. Suddenly the whole building was shook by a loud explosion, knocking the cube right out of Ratchet's hands.

"Decepticons!" shouted Red Alert over the alarm system. "Full-scale attack on the Ark!" The room exploded into movement as soldiers and medics and scouts readied their weapons and rushed out. They were met with the largest army of Decepticons they had seen for a long time. The air itself seemed to explode as the armies clashed with each other.

* * *

Ironhide stood by Soundwave, who was unfortunately guarding him at the moment. The battle raged on around Ironhide, and he fought the urge to just jump into the fray. It was part of his programming, fighting. He was a born soldier, and as tough as they come. Some stray Autobot soldier fired at Ironhide, forcing him to dodge and fire back. Soundwave was also becoming busy with defending himself from the Autobots. Ironhide was really getting into it, and he powered up his famed cannons and let all hell loose. Autobots fell to the ground around him, and Ironhide worked his way up the battle, and ended up very close to Optimus Prime himself, who was of course engaged in monologue with Megatron. The Autobots' second in command, Ironhide recognized as a fairly large mech designated Prowl, decided to focus on Ironhide. Prowl fired a couple of rounds and twisted out of the way as Ironhide fired back. The few bullets hit Ironhide's side, causing him to grunt in pain. Ironhide dodged another couple rounds of bullets, and Prowl jumped to get in some close combat. Ironhide quickly unleashed a barrage of bullets and plasma, engulfing Prowl entirely for a moment. The fire cleared and Prowl was down, bleeding energon from a wound in his side. Ironhide considered shooting him right there at point blank range, but hesitated. The Decepticons were leaving him here, and what point was there to get on the bad side of the 2IC? While Ironhide had hesitated, someone had landed a powerful punch on his face, causing Ironhide to stagger back. The unknown mech kicked out with incredible power, hitting Ironhide right in the stomach area. Ironhide held his ground this time and punched the Autobot hard in the side. The Autobot lost his balance a little, and Ironhide used this to his advantage. Ironhide grabbed onto one of the flailing arms and yanked the Autobot into the air and slammed him back onto the ground. There was an ominous crack as the mech's armor made contact with the ground. Ironhide turned around to face a different opponent, but was met by the barrel of a gun. The point blank range shot caught him dangerously close to his spark casing, and Ironhide flew through the air and slammed against a hard surface, undoubtedly the Ark. Ironhide collapsed to the ground, leaking energon from all over the place. He had one hand placed over his spark chamber, which was currently on fire. Ironhide tried in vain to even get into a sitting position, but no luck. His arms and legs kept giving out. Ironhide's usually black armor shone and glowed bright blue from the puddles of his own energon under him. Ironhide finally looked up to see who his attacker was, and almost bristled to find Starscream.

"Have have fun with the Autobots," sneered Starscream before he transformed and lead the retreating army of Decepticons. The Autobots quickly filed out of the battlefield, probably heading towards the Med-Bay to fixed up. A small group of about fifty Autobots remained outside, counting the casualties. Optimus Prime was among them, and much to Ironhide's dismay, he spotted him. Did Primus really hate Ironhide that much? Why couldn't he die a peaceful death alone? Ironhide sighed as the group of Autobots approached. All of the Autobots drew their weapons and charged them.

"Slag it to the pit," muttered Ironhide.

* * *

Optimus regarded the fallen Decepticon general in front of him, lying helplessly on the ground soaked with his own energon. Optimus' comrades tensed slightly as Ironhide once again tried to sit up.

"Need some help there?" asked Optimus, something that could be almost identified as humor creeping into his tone. Ironhide merely growled loudly in response. Optimus shook his head and held out his hand for Ironhide to grab. Ironhide stared at the extended limb, blinking, as if not knowing what to do.

* * *

Bluestreak watched incredulously as Optimus Prime, noble leader of the Autobots, lent a hand out to help the fragging Decepticreep up. The large black mech didn't do anything at first, but eventually caved in and almost hesitantly grabbed onto Prime's hand. The Decepticon was gently lifted back onto his feet, and soon lost balance again. Optimus moved towards the mech and let him lean on his shoulder.

"Time to see Ratchet…" said Optimus. "…Old friend." Bluestreak's processor overloaded on the spot.

* * *

Ironhide internally winced as he saw the Autobots' optics widen as Optimus referred to him as "old friend". Prime had not called him that for what felt like millennia. Ironhide felt the many stares he was getting from the small fleet of Autobots, and a smaller, slimmer soldier near Ironhide was about to say something, but Ironhide glared at him and the mech clamped his mouth shut. Much to Ironhide's relief, Optimus lead Ironhide into the Med-Bay through the back door to avoid more publicity.

* * *

Ratchet waited impatiently for Optimus to bring in his patient in. Ratchet paced back and forth, muttering to himself. First Aid and Hoist watched the door to the Med Bay intently, just waiting for it to open. Optimus had been incredibly vague about who the injured soldier was, only referring to him as an old friend that Ratchet apparently knew. Ratchet's head snapped to the back door as it was flung open. Ratchet's eyes widened when he saw who was laying limp in Optimus' arms.

"I-Ironhide?" sputtered Ratchet. Bluestreak was extremely confused now. Optimus Prime and Ratchet both seemed to know this Decepticon, and Bluestreak had finally identified the mech as Ironhide, a much feared Decepticon general.

"Quick Ratchet!" said Optimus as he practically dragged Ironhide to the closest berth. "He's lost too much energon and gone into emergency stasis!" Ratchet cursed and hurried over to help Optimus put Ironhide onto the berth. Bluestreak looked over Ironhide's extensive injuries, his armor dented and scratched badly. His spark chamber seemed to have suffered some severe damage, and the large scar over Ironhide's left optic really contributed to the large mech's intimidating look. Ratchet went to work immediately, patching up severed energon lines and replacing pieces of armor. About ten minutes passed, and Ironhide already looked much better. Bluestreak followed the other Autobots as they left the room, leaving it private to the medic, the doctor, the assistant, and the Prime.

* * *

Done! Review please to leave your comments! And I kind of realized that I change point of views a whole lot. Oh well.

~Sierra


	5. Chapter 5

Hiiiiiiiiiiii!  
Here's chapter 5! Would've updated earlier but I've been busy with the first days of school! Sorry it's so frickin' short. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers.

* * *

Pain. Blinding pain. That was all Ironhide felt at the moment, and he thought he heard some distant voices saying his name.

SYSTEMS COMING ONLINE

Ironhide groaned as his optics fluttered open, and everything looked blurry for a moment before Ironhide's optics focused in on the face that was uncomfortably close to Ironhide's own.

"Ironhide?" said the mech. Ironhide merely groaned again, not wanting to use his voice capacitor just yet. Ironhide blinked a couple more times and finally identified the mech in front of him.

"R-Ratchet?" Ironhide managed to croak. Ratchet's gaze softened a bit before flaring up again.

"What in the pit happened to you?" said Ratchet, his ever so relaxing bed-side manners kicking in.

"Starscream," Ironhide growled.

"…Why would he attack you?" asked Ratchet. "What's going on?" Ironhide sighed deeply and rubbed his faceplates, his fingers delicately lacing the scar over his left optic. Ratchet's optics followed Ironhide's fingers to the new scar, and Ratchet's gaze hardened.

"What happened?" questioned Ratchet again, his optics boring into Ironhide's own. Blood red and icy blue clashed. Ironhide kept his mouth shut, refusing to spill anything that had happened over the last orn. Ratchet growled in frustration and muttered something about "still as stubborn as ever".

"A-Ask Jazz," Ironhide finally said.

"Jazz?" quietly said Optimus. Ironhide had actually forgotten the Prime was still there, he was being so silent standing off to the side. Ironhide nodded before going into a much needed recharge.

"Bluestreak!" barked Ratchet, calling over the closest standing mech to the Med Bay doors.

"Yes sir?" replied the sniper.

"Keep an optic on Ironhide," ordered Ratchet. "I have more patients to treat and I don't want the slagger doing anything stupid."

"Yes sir!" said Bluestreak before saluting smartly and moving to stand beside Ironhide's berth. Ratchet looked over at Optimus who seemed to be in deep contemplation.

"Optimus?" said Ratchet.

"…I'm going to find Jazz."

* * *

Jazz stood in the Rec Room, casually drinking a cube of energon while the other Autobots marveled over the cute little sparkling that had been temporarily designated Bumblebee. The little mech clicked and whirled cutely in the midst of the older mechs, and Jazz chuckled quietly to himself. Jazz saw Prowl and walked up to him, offering a cube.

"No thanks," said Prowl. "I have to see how Bluestreak is doing guarding the Decepticon all by himself."

"Decepticon?" questioned Jazz. This was probably the first time in history Jazz didn't know what was going on. He was always talking with people and hearing all kinds of things.

"Yes," replied Prowl. "Now if you excuse me."

"Wait!" said Jazz as he chased after the tactician. "What's the Decepticon's name?" Prowl looked puzzled as to why Jazz would want to know this, but Jazz waited expectantly for Prowl to answer.

"His designation is Ironhide, why?" Jazz froze in mid-step.

"…Wha'?"

"I said his name is Ironhide," repeated Prowl. "Are your audio receptors malfunctioning?"

"…No. No! Um, er…"

"Ah, Jazz," rumbled a familiar voice behind Jazz. Jazz turned around to face Optimus.

"Oh, hey Prime," greeted Jazz a bit nervously. He had an idea at what was coming.

"Can I speak with you privately?" asked Optimus politely.

"Uh, sure." Prowl nodded and headed towards the Med Bay, leaving Jazz and Optimus alone in the hall.

"Ironhide claims you know what happened," stated Optimus firmly.

"Um, I might have some sort of an idea," replied Jazz.

"Hm. Shall we talk about this in my office?" Jazz nodded and followed Optimus to his office, Jazz having to jog a little to keep up with Optimus' long, striding steps.

* * *

Does Ironhide seem a little OOC? I don't know, I think he kinda is. Maybe I'm butchering his personality too much? Dunno. Reviews are always appreciated!

~Sierra


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god. I'm SO SORRY. How long has it been since I've update ANY of my stories? *cringe* Geez.  
Anyways, my crappy excuse is I've been really busy with school and such. But since it's summer now, I should have a lot more time. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers.

* * *

Bluestreak stood awkwardly next to the recharging Decepticon general, the sniper's wings twitching. Ironhide stirred, and Bluestreak instinctively pulled out his rifle, keeping it lowered but ready to fire. Ironhide groaned and his optics slowly lit up and he sat up. Bluestreak watched nervously, his optics never leaving the large black form. Ironhide looked around his surroundings and vented deeply, rubbing his faceplates.

"Slag it to the pit," he muttered. Bluestreak shifted his position a little, causing some hydraulics to hiss, catching the attention of Ironhide's highly trained audio receptors. Bluestreak froze and his optics widened considerably. Ironhide scrutinized Bluestreak, his optics looking Blue up and down. Ironhide eyed Bluestreak's right hand.

"You're really going to shoot me?" said Ironhide, armor creaking as he slowly sat up. He took in his surroundings, recognizing it as a Med Bay. Bluestreak found it best not to reply, and he just glared at the Decepticon.

"Typical Autobots," snarled Ironhide. "All talk, no action." Bluestreak stiffened slightly at the insult but otherwise remained silent.

"A silent one, aren't you?" said Ironhide.

"Quite the opposite," said Ratchet as he entered the room, absently studying a data pad in his hand. "Bluestreak here is quite the talker." Bluestreak backed up from the berth, leaving room for Ratchet.

"Thank you Bluestreak," said Ratchet. "You are dismissed." The sniper fired off a quick salute before hastily retreating out of the Med Bay. Ratchet turned his attention to the Decepticon general leaning casually against the berth.

"Haven't seen _you _in a while," commented Ratchet, his calculating optics taking in each dent and scratch on Ironhide's black armor, especially the new one on his optic.

"Hm, makes sense since you're rarely out in the battlefield," said Ironhide. Ratchet raised an optic ridge and leaned back on a table.

"What happened to your optic?" asked Ratchet. Ironhide tensed a little.

"It's nothing," he growled. "Just a scratch."

"Mm," rumbled Ratchet. "Just a scratch, eh?" Ironhide eyed Ratchet suspiciously.

"Yeah, just a scratch." Ratchet shook his head and approached Ironhide, positioning himself so he was directly to the left of Ironhide.

"Don't move," ordered Ratchet, and Ironhide kept his head straight, gazing forwards.

"Ratchet, what are you…"

"Can you see me?" interrupted Ratchet.

"Yeah," answered Ironhide as he turned his head a little.

"Don't move," repeated Ratchet. "Now. Can you see me?" Ironhide growled lowly and stared forward, glaring at the wall.

"No," he finally answered.

"Hm," rumbled Ratchet, seemingly satisfied. "You're blind in your left optic."

"Really?" said Ironhide, sarcasm dripping in from his voice. "I didn't notice." Ratchet ignored Ironhide's attitude and looked at him, concerned.

"The coloring is lighter than it's supposed to be," said Ratchet. "How long has it been like that?"

"I don't know," replied Ironhide. "A while." Ratchet sighed and backed off.

"So, how did you end in the clutches of us Autobots?" asked Ratchet. Ironhide stiffened and looked away, a distant look on his face.

"Beats me," he said. Ratchet figured Ironhide wasn't going to say anything about it. At least for now. Ratchet poured some energon into two cubes and returned to Ironhide, handing him one. Ironhide greedily snatched the cube and downed it in a few seconds. He sighed satisfactorily, his overused hydraulics hissing as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other.

"Stuff's fragging disgusting at Decepticon headquarters," he stated. "Running low on it." Ratchet waited a moment before popping the question.

"You aren't going back, are you?" he asked quietly. Ironhide sighed and whirred his cannons in-

Ironhide froze.

"You took my weapons," he stated coldly.

"Of course," replied Ratchet. "You're a Decepticon." The last word was said accusingly, and Ironhide inwardly winced.

"Where are my cannons?" asked Ironhide, his expression betraying the anger he had. His own friend was worried he was going to shoot him!

"Safe, where no one can get them," answered Ratchet. "Including you." Ironhide snarled in annoyance. He felt strangely empty without his precious cannons, and he rubbed his forearms absentmindedly.

"Will you go back? asked Ratchet again.

"I probably can't," he said, laughing darkly. "I'm a traitor." Ratchet playfully slapped Ironhide's back.

"Good job," said Ratchet, smiling a little. Ironhide snorted and poured himself another cube of energon.

"I can't stay here either," he said. "I'm a Decepticon. It's the Autobot headquarters in the largest Autobot city on the face of the planet. The two added together equals me being shot to pieces." Ratchet couldn't help but agree. It would take a long, _long _time for them to accept someone like Ironhide into their ranks, excluding himself, Optimus, and the few others that knew him from before the war.

"We'll get used to it," said Ratchet not quite reassuringly.

"Easy for you to say," grumbled Ironhide. "But that doesn't change anything. I'm still a Decepticon."

"So?" countered Ratchet. "That's merely the side you chose, not who you are."

"Yeah right," replied Ironhide. "Your faction becomes who you are."

"If you let it," countered Ratchet. "…I think you'll be okay here." Ironhide growled but didn't reply.

"So," said Ironhide. "Gonna give me a tour?" Ratchet sighed.

"Maybe after everyone's recharging."

* * *

Jazz walked uncertainly into Optimus' office and turned around to face his commander.

"Do you know Ironhide?" asked Optimus.

"Well, sorta," replied Jazz. "It all started when I found Bumblebee." Optimus listened intently as Jazz described being captured by Ironhide and brought to Kaon Prison, and the more than obvious conflicts between Ironhide and the other Decepticons.

"Yeah," said Jazz. "He seemed sorta disturbed 'bout Megs killin' all those sparklings and femmes. But, ma' real question is why he didn't kill me? And what the frag 'bout all this slag 'bout Ironhide bein' shot by Screamer?" Optimus didn't reply, and he seemed to be staring into the distance, optics narrowed slightly. Jazz stood patiently, finger silently clicking against each other.

"I always knew he wasn't one of them," said Optimus finally. "He was practically forced to join them."

"You know 'im?" exclaimed Jazz. "Like, on a personal level?" Optimus sighed deeply.

"We grew up together, the best of friends," answered Optimus.

"Then why did he join the Decepticreeps?"

"… I will leave that for Ironhide to answer. It's a rather…touchy matter." Jazz nodded, but his processor was racing for a possible reason.

"That is all," said Optimus. "You are dismissed."

* * *

I thought Ironhide was getting a little too soft, even though he isn't really evil and stuff. But he's been a Decepticon for a while now, so he still acts like one. I tried to toughen him up a little.  
How will the Autobot base react to Ironhide's prescence? Find out in the next chapter! (That should be coming...^_^; hopefully...)

~Sierra


	7. Chapter 7

Erm...hi all.  
Yeah, I know, it's been like fifty billion years since I last updated, and all I have to say is, I'm sorry. :'(  
I lied about having more time during the summer, so, I haven't really gotten a chance to do anything about ANY of my stories until now. And plus, my muse is running dry X(  
But, here is chapter 7. Finally. I hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers. I sure wish I did though.

* * *

Jazz moved silently through the dimly lit halls of the base. It was late, and everybody was recharging, or so he thought.

"Aye! Ratch'!" shouted Jazz at the passing medic. Ratchet paused and turned around, his face barely lit by the hall lights. The medic's optics were very dim, and he held an empty energon cube.

"What is it Jazz?" asked Ratchet irritably. "I'm going to refuel."

"Oh, er, I just wanted ta ask ya somethin', if tha's all right," began Jazz, treading carefully on territory that he knew might be dangerous. The CMO raised a questioning optic ridge.

"Is that so?" replied Ratchet. "Well, ask away." Jazz fidgeted a little, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Ratchet huffed in annoyance and gave the saboteur a look that clearly meant, "Well?"

"Well," said Jazz. "It's about Ironhide, actually." Ratchet visibly tensed, but if Jazz noticed, he didn't show it. The medic ran a hand down his stressed face, and he vented heavily.

"What?" was all the medic said. Jazz's expression hardened and he faced Ratchet.

"Why'd he leave?" asked Jazz. "Was it 'cause of the younglin'?" Ratchet merely shook his head.

"I don't know what happened," he replied. "He won't talk." Jazz nodded.

"Where is he now?" Ratchet vaguely gestured towards the door leading outside of the base. Jazz hummed quietly to himself.

"I think I'll catch 'im tomorrow, Ratch. Thanks." With that, the exhausted medic went on his way and Jazz was left to ponder his own thoughts.

* * *

Ironhide sat silently, leaning against the thick outer walls of the Autobot base. Millions of white stars glittered in the night sky, and the general let out a tired sigh.

"Primus, you really screwed me over this time," muttered Ironhide dryly as his optics flicked upwards towards the sky. The area was completely silent at the moment, and only the quiet hum of machinery could be heard through the pitch black darkness. Ironhide looked down at his black armor that blended quite well with the dark night, and he could see his own red optics staring back at him. The mech's insides were a mess of indecision and confusing emotions. Starscream had shot him, for reasons that were quite obvious to the black mech. Ironhide couldn't go back to the Decepticon base. But he sure couldn't stay here, either. Ironhide tensed as he heard quiet clinking, warning him of an approaching Autobot. Ironhide retreated further into the shadows and dimmed his optics, making him almost completely invisible. Bright light shone into the dark night as a door was slowly opened, and Ironhide watched with both curious and annoyed optics as something very small stepped outside. The Decepticon general blinked a couple of times in surprise as he spotted a small sparkling waddle out of the base and stop right outside the door. The sparkling was of an atrocious black and yellow color, in Ironhide's opinion, and it looked around with wide, blue optics. The little Autobot started walking again in no particular direction as far as Ironhide could tell, and he soundlessly followed the sparkling into the night.

* * *

The Rec Room was in commotion.

"Where's Bee?" shouted Sideswipe, looking around frantically.

"He was just here a minute ago!" replied Sunstreaker angrily. "He just disappeared!"

"What do you mean, he just disappeared?" said First Aid, also searching the room. "Are you glitched?" Sunstreaker snarled at the young medic in frustration and continued his frenzied search. Word spread fast and soon enough, the whole base had been woken up and almost the entire Autobot army, including Optimus Prime himself, was on the hunt for the missing youngling.

* * *

Ironhide continued his quiet stride as the sparkling wandered farther and farther away from the base, and farther and farther away from safety. The longer Ironhide looked at it, the more familiar it looked. Suddenly he realized this was the sparkling the Autobot Jazz had found. Perhaps that was why Ironhide was following it, and why his spark clenched in its casing when the general picked up several energy signatures very close by. Ironhide quickly masked his own signature and allowed the darkness of a nearby alley swallow him up. The sparkling had plopped down on his aft right in the middle of the street, having found a small trinket to play with. Several pairs of red optics appeared around the sparkling, and four Decepticon drones walked out of the darkness. The sparkling remained oblivious of the danger, and Ironhide fidgeted in his hiding place, his cannons quietly whirring to life. Ratchet had given the impatient mech his precious weapons back earlier in the day. Ironhide didn't feel whole without them. The drones slowly approached the Autobot sparkling, their clawed hands outstretched and ready to grab the sparkling. Ironhide internally cursed the Autobots for not improving their security. How on Cybertron did a _sparkling_ escape the heavily guarded Autobot base? A surprised squeal pulled Ironhide from his thoughts, and the sparkling was now in the hands of a drone. Acting purely on instinct, Ironhide leapt rather gracefully, considering his size, out of the alley and into the middle of the circle of drones. The lead drone seemed to scan him for a moment, and Ironhide looked at the little sparkling who was mewling fearfully.

"General Ironhide," stated the drone. "Traitor. Objective: Attack and offline." Ironhide braced himself as the other three drones leapt at him, and he shot one out of the air before it even touched him. The other two landed two solid blows to Ironhide's back, but the warrior shook it off and grabbed one drone by the chest plate and fired a point blank shot to its spark chamber. The drone fell smoking and offline to the ground, and Ironhide turned to face his other adversaries. One drone shot Ironhide, hitting him in the shoulder, and Ironhide growled in anger as he plunged his hand into the drone's side and pulled out bits of armor, circuitry, and energon lines. The drone fell to the ground, and Ironhide kicked it into a nearby building. The other drone tackled Ironhide from behind and started pulling at Ironhide's exposed neck cables, managing to pull out a couple of energon lines. Ironhide roared and grabbed the drone by the head and flipped him over his own body, smashing the drone to pieces as it made contact with the ground. Ironhide turned to the last drone holding the sparkling, cannons smoking, and Ironhide took a menacing step forward as a puff of steam escaped his nose.

"Put 'im down," growled Ironhide. Malicious laughter came from the shadows as another figure stepped out, and Ironhide growled as he easily recognized the Cybertronian from his single, glowing red optic.

"Shockwave," snarled Ironhide.

* * *

Haha, nasty cliffhanger for ya'll. But don't worry too much, the next chapter is in the process of being written. So, it shouldn't be TOO long until it is uploaded.  
Review please and thank you!

~Sierra


End file.
